narutobijuufandomcom-20200214-history
Satsujin-sha
Satsujin-sha Akuma is the son of Akuma and chun-li, the self proclamed "Living incarnation of the satsui no hado", and the murderer of Akuma and Ryu. 狂気 <-- Madness is his symbol on his back... Background Satsujin-sha was born on a full red moon, on june 20th 1992.When he only turned 2 years old, his mother Chun-Li, left him and his father.When growing up he never knew about his mother, also satsujin-sha was tought by akuma, Whom he ONLY knew as his master, Akuma tought him the ways of the satsui no hado.After learning everythin on his 17th birthday, he was in the temple/house eating noodles and rice.When Akuma came in and challenged him to a fight to the death, He accepted the fight and said : "It would be an honor to fight you, master" .They would then fight for exactly three days, on the third day while fighting, Satsujin-sha became tired and used the Messatsu Gou Hado.Akuma would dodge, when akuma dodged satsujin-sha used the Shun Goku Satsu on akuma, and almost killed him.Akuma would then say : "Kill me...*cough, cough* ...and absorb my power....boy...".Satsujin-sha would then place his hand on Akuma's chest, but before he absorbed him Akuma told him : "L...look....for chun-li....in china..." Satsujin-sha would nod and absorb Akuma's satsui no hado energy out of his body.When he completed absorbing, his black dreads would turn a dark red, and his eyes would turn completely red.He would then consentrate for 4 days to control Akuma's power.On the fourth day, his satsui no hado energy would have completely fused with Akuma's.He would then leave his temple in search of this Chun-Li in china.It took a whole year to walk and take boats to China and find Chun-Li, after about 5 months he was just on the verge on giving up.He was sitting on the sidewalk with a mug on his face, untill a woman walked by and asked : "Excuse me...but would you like a place to stay?" , he would reply : "Yes.....actually i do...".She would smile at him and tell him "Come on then" , he would then get up and follow her untill they reached a large house, They would go in and she would say "This is the place.....now rent is 332.7256 yuan...can you pay?", He would look at her confused and say "What is yuan...?".She would then look at him with a suprised face and say "Are you stupid?! Its money!!", He would then growl at her and get in her face and say "Who do you think you are?!", She would then say "I am Chun-Li, who are you...?".He would then look at her with a suprised face and say "Akuma wanted me to find you...do you know why?", She would stare at him with a suprised/scared face and say "A....akuma?! .....imposibble.....you cant be...".He would then look at her with a confused face, Then she would say " Your my son?!", He would look at her with a face full of rage and say "....If you are my mother...IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Then he would throw a punch, and she would duck it and his fist would hit a wall and put a hole in it.She would then say "Why do you wish to kill your mother?! I brought you into this world!!", He would reply "I DONT CARE IF YOU BROUGHT ME INTO THIS WORLD, YOU LEFT ME WITH MASTER AKUMA!!!", She would stare at him with a confused face and say "Akuma....is your father..." .He would then widen his eyes and say nothing, just staring at her.She would then hug him and say "Im sorry...but your father wouldent let me stay there anymore cause i decided to become good again...please forgive me...", He would hug her back and a single blood tear would come out of his left eye.After all of that, she let him stay there and she also trained him in the ways of her fighting style, he mastered it on his 18th birthday and knew all of his mothers techniques.After a while he grew bored of the peaceful life, and st arted to sneak out at night and fight.One day he snuk out and walked past a man named ryu, ryu senced the murderous Ki that he had only know Akuma to possess.He turned to Satsujin-sha and said "Why is it that you eminate the satsui no hado of akuma...?", Satsujin-sha would turn around and say "Because he is my master, and i absorbed his power to make mines stronger...", during this Chun-Li was in the kitchen cooking when she called Satsujin-sha, be he dident answer so she went up to his room and whent in to find that he wasent there and a window open.She then put on her fighting uniform and ran out the house looking for him, she searched damn-near all around china looking for him, then she saw a croud of people an she headed to it, to find that Satsujin-sha was fighting Ryu.She then ran inbetween the two of them to stop the fight, She then yealled at them saying "SATSUJIN-SHA WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! AND RYU WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING MY SON?!", Ryu would look at her completely confused and say "....This is your....SON??!!!". She would say "Both of you....come to my house right now!", She would then walk off and Satsujin-sha would follow her and ryu would too.Then when they got to her house she explained to ryu what happened.Ryu woul dthen say "I have a brother now...?!", Satsujin-sha would be in his room thinking about how boring his life was now, compaed to the temple life.He would then head down stares and tell Chun-Li "Im leaving, my current life to too boring...", She would then look at him and start crying.He would sigh and walk over to her and say "Why are you crying? You dont want me to leave?".She would shake her head, still crying and sy "No....your my only family now....please dont leave me....im your mother".He would look at her with a sympathetic face and say "Well....fine, i'll stay....".She stoped crying and then hugged him smiling and said "Wow, you do have a heart!". (To be continued cause im tired) Appearence ﻿Satsujin-sha wears pitch black jogging pants, with old fasioned sandals, he has a big black and silver dragon on his back.His body is quite muscular, he looks black be he's really just a dark skined japanese/chinese person.He has long dark red dreads, his eyes are completely red, and his teeth are ultra sharp. Abilities * Gou Hadouken : It is more powerful than a normal Hadouken. * Gou Shoryuken : the original Shoryuken, which is a more powerful variation of the regular Shoryuken. * Hurricane Destruction Kick : Hurricane Kick, though spinning much, usually only knocks the foe once. * Zanku Hadoken : This is an aerial Hadoken * Shakunetsu Hadoken : A Hadoken which is imbued with the power of fire. * Hyakkishu : the user leaps forward, high into the air and stomps on yo face when he lands. * Ashura Senku : The user widens his stance, glows red, then lifts one knee and "glides" along the ground to another location with his eyes aglow. * Messatsu Gou Hado : A more powerful version of the Shinkuu Hadoken using massive amounts of Satsui no Hadou. * Messatsu Gou Shouryuu : A stronger version of the Shoryu Reppa. While this move does not scorch the opponent, a well-placed Messatsu Gou Shoryu can instantly kill an opponent with the least amount of effort. * Messatsu Gou Rasen : Super charge of the normal Tatsumaki Zankukyaku when executed, the Messatsu Gou Rasen can hit the opponent multiple times. * Shun Goku Satsu : also called the "Raging Demon" or the "Instant Hell Murder", is a technique that uses the Asura senku to "Glide to the opponent, grab them then the world goes dark and you will kill the opponent in the dark. * Kongou Kokuretsu Zan : The user puts his hand up and charges it with ki, then he slams his fist on the ground which results in a explosion of energy, which first takes the form of a lightning bolt and then emanates outwards in a shockwave of energy. * Tenshou kaireki jin : he kicks the opponent in the air and follows them with an extremely powerful hurricane kick which envelops him in a whirlwind. As he hits his opponent, his 'Kanji' appears in the background.He then forcefully rushes past them, just as the Kanji shatters into pieces. *Kuroi inazuma kikku : Satsujin-sha can kick an opponent repeatedly with incredible speed and power, if kicking fast enough, he can generate black lightning with his kicks. *Daunharikenkikku sakasa : Satsujin-sha will jumpup, feet first in the air, then do a split.He will then twirl his upside down body and attack with his legs like helicopter blades. *Gou kikoken : Satsujin-sha shoots a small energy ball at an opponent that causes medium damage. *Messatsu Gou Kikoken : Satsujin-sha shoots a medium sized energy ball fused with a large amount of satsui no hado Ki, at an opponent that cause large damage. *Gou Kikosho : Satsujin-sha will gather intense energy in his palms, Satsujin-sha will release a concussive blast, capable of even toppling even the strongest of opponents. *Messatsu Gou Kikosho : Satsujin-sha will gather intense satsui no hado energy in his palms, Satsujin-sha will release a concussive blast, capable of even killing the strongest of opponents. *Hazanshu : Satsujin-sha somersaults forward with one of his legs outstretched, slamming it nto the ground as he lands *Ono ga kikku : Satsujin-sha leaps upwards and kicks while spinning repeatedly, charging satsui no hado energy into his feet to murder the opponent. Trivia *﻿Fighting styles : Satsui no hado, Ansetsuken, Chinese kempo, Tai chi. *Family members : Akuma (Father), Chun-Li (Mother), Gouken (Uncle), Ryu (Brother), Yuudai (Cousin), Salam (Nefew). *Likes : Women, Fighting, Weed, His mother, Noodles, Strong people *Dislikes : Weaklings, Anti-marajuana people, Crack, Ignant people, Sour stuff, School, Brusle sprouts, Gay porno, To many people to name, But Unknow espically. *Rivals : Unknown, Yuudai, Akuma, Ryu, Salam, Oro, Red, Gouken.